


Sing A Song

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Morgana set Gwen up in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing A Song

**Title: Sing A Song**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 625**  
 **Summary:** Merlin and Morgana set Gwen up in more ways than one.  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from ella_rose88:** Arthur and Gwen meet at a karaoke night at a pub.

 **Sing A Song**  
Gwen and Morgana sat at a table near the stage. It was crowded that night and it was the only table left

“Why are we here on karaoke night?” Gwen asked as she swirled her drink. “I hope you’re not expecting me to sing.”

“Gwen, you have a lovely voice.” Morgana said “I wish I was as talented as you.”

“Building my ego will not make me sing.” Gwen said. “Where is Merlin?”

“He went to pick up my brother, Arthur. He’s in town for a while I thought he’d like a little fun.” Morgana took great interest in her drink all of a sudden.

“Is this the brother that you call a dollop head?” Gwen looked at her. It was beginning to smell like a set up.

“Oh I’m not setting you up if that’s what you think.” Morgana said.

Gwen looked at her. “Remember what happened the last time? It was a disaster. He stalked me for three months.”

“I apologized for that.” Morgana said. “Arthur has never stalked anyone.”

“Are you sure?” Gwen asked.

Morgana frowned. “Yes I’m sure.”

Merlin and Arthur walked through the door.

Morgana waved. “There they are. It’s about time.”

Merlin and Arthur came to the table and sit down. Merlin made sure the only chair for Arthur to sit in is the one next to Gwen.

Morgana leans over and whispers to merlin. “Subtle Merlin.”

Merlin shrugged.

“Hi. I’m Gwen and they are setting us up.” Gwen said. She looked at Morgana’s brother and thought he was very handsome but so was the last man they set her up with.

“I’m Arthur. That is what I thought. Morgana, didn’t I tell you not to bother.” Arthur glared at his sister.

Morgana shrugged. “I forgot.”

“Likely story.” Arthur said.

The server came around and Merlin and Arthur ordered pints. Arthur looked around and saw the karaoke sign.

“We are here on karaoke night? I’ve heard you both sing and you sound like drowned cats.” Arthur said.

“I didn’t think I was bad.” Merlin said.

“You made the dog hide, Merlin. It’s bad.” Arthur said.

Gwen giggled. “That’s bad.”

“Gwen can sing.” Morgana said.

“Morgana!” Gwen glared at her. “I told you I wasn’t going to sing.”

Arthur looked Gwen. “Why not?”

“Because it’s embarrassing.” Gwen blushed under his gaze.

“I bet you could make the dog hide too.” Arthur said.

“I could not. I have a nice voice.” Gwen shot him an angry look.

“Prove it.” Arthur said with a mischievous grin.

Gwen downed her drink and got up. She selected a song and smiled at him. She started to sing, “Take My Breath Away.”

Arthur sat and watched her intently through the whole song.

Merlin and Morgana smiled at each other. They saw success in the making.

When Gwen sat down she looked at Arthur defiantly. “What did you think?”

Arthur looked at her. “Beautiful and you are very talented.”

“Thank you.” Gwen said. “What is it that you do for a living, Arthur?”

“I’m a talent agent.” Arthur said.

Gwen stared at him in shock. She turned to look at Merlin and Morgana. “Not the type of set up I expected.”

“Why?” Arthur asked.

“I thought you were here for a romantic set up not a professional one.” Gwen explained.

Arthur leaned over and whispered in her ear. “I want to date you and sign you.” He sat back and watched her reaction.

Gwen looked confused at first then she smiled. “Yes to both.”

“Seal the deal.” Arthur held out his hand to shake.

Gwen threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss.

“Morgana, how many has she had?” Merlin asked.

“Just enough.” Morgana smirked as she watched Arthur and Gwen kissing. 


End file.
